Patch - 2014.10.24
Maintenance Time *'00.01 AM - 09.00 AM' ---- Heroes *Base Movement Speed increased from 298 -> 300 *''Cross Combo Q: ''Cast range increased from 600 range -> 700 range *''Cross Combo Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Blaze Break E: ''Adjusted from remotely launched skill -> self-targeted skill, the AD Ratio adjusted from 0.85 Bonus AD -> 1.0 Total AD. Before casting animation removed. *''Victory Slash R: ''The extra range of the assault effect after hitting the target reduced from 400 range -> 300 range *''Victory Slash R: ''Cast range of the 2nd cast (Victory Tornado R) increased from 400 range -> 500 range *''Victory Slash R: ''Repel range reduced from 500 range -> 400 range *''Victory Slash R: ''The Searing mark now reduces target's Movement Speed by 35% for 1.5 seconds. *''Victory Slash R: ''The damage from both 1st and 2nd cast were combined into 100/150/200 + AD damage. *''Sandalphon Q: ''AD Ratio of the slashing wave adjusted from 0.5 Bonus AD -> 0.45 Total AD *''Spacequakes E: ''The height of the airborne effect increased from 40 -> 80 *''Sword of the End R: ''The damage of basic attack damage increased from 75% -> 130%, and the area damage no longer affects the main target. *''Sword of the End R: ''Cooldown reduced from 70/60/50 seconds -> 50/45/40 seconds *''Gungnir Q: ''Base damage increased from 62/92/122/152/182 -> 62/102/142/182/222 *''Avalon Schwarz E: ''Base damage increased from 62/102/142/182/222 -> 62/112/162/212/262 *''Wristwatch Tranquilizer Gun Q: ''The sleeping effect that applies on the target with the title "Sleeping Detective" can no longer be awaked or removed by *''Wristwatch Tranquilizer Gun Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 15/14/13/12/11 seconds -> 15/13/11/9/7 seconds *''Solar Skateboard/Football Belt E: ''Scaling damage increased from 0.4 AD -> 0.7 AD *''Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q: ''Base damage increased from 20/40/60/80/110 -> 60/100/140/180/220 *''Senjin W: ''Base damage increased from 20/40/60/80/100 -> 30/60/90/120/150 *''Ryushousen E: ''The radius of visual effect increased by 2 times, the actual effect now matches with visual effect. *''Kuzuryuusen R'' and Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki R: ''Now will cause damage after the slash. *Kuzuryuusen R: 'Scaling damage adjusted from 0.75 current Energy -> 1 time (100%) of the current Energy *Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki R: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 1.5 current Energy -> 2 times (200%) of the current Energy ---- Summoner Spell *Added a new effect: When an enemy hero within stealth state comes into the ward's vision, it will alert the allies by sending a signal on the mini-map, but will not send the same signal on the exact enemy location within the game screen nor force the target to appear. This stealth detection ability will not affect on the same hero within 4 seconds. *Can be selected at Summoner Level 1. *'Active Effect: '''Scouts the combat power of all enemy heroes within 800 radius around yourself. Reveals vision on all nearby enemy heroes, including invisible units for 7 seconds (90 second cooldown). *Can be selected at Summoner Level 35. *'Active Effect: Disarms a target enemy hero, reducing their movement speed by 25%, and disabling their basic attacks, skills, and summoner spells for 1.5 seconds (210 second cooldown). ---- '''New Features *Added Cross-server Matchmaking. Currently in the testing phase as the testing cross-server group, supporting only players from Tyrant's Eye and Sora no Otoshimono servers ( + ). The players can join in the cross-server matchmaking only from Eternal Arena and Ladder to the Sky. ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *The maximum value of the Movement Speed that can be used to calculate the bonus true damage adjusted to 800 Movement Speed. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed when Wildhammer Warrior ( ) equipped Fighting Spirit Totem ( ) outside the game, he could not use '''''Charge Forward R after he entered the game room. *Fixed when Monkey D. Luffy ( ) equipped Super Rubber Fruit ( ) outside the game, he could not use Rubber Rocket Q after he entered the game room. *Fixed Anti-Shock Armor ( ) would reflect the hero's basic attacks that dealt magic damage. *Fixed Akemi Homura's ( ) M249 Light Machine Gun still fired its bullets after Homura's death. *Fixed Son Goku's ( ) Kamehameha R might not be able to fire an energy wave. *Fixed the effect of Tachibana Kanade's ( ) Projection Overdrive might become invalid after her death. *Fixed the voice of Kirito ( ) Starburst Stream R when he equipped Elucidator ( ) was incorrect. *Fixed when your hero equipped Bloodthirsty Reaper ( ), Dance Boots ( ), Spiritual Purification Dagger ( ), X-Gloves ( ), Law of Cycles ( ) or Zankantou ( ) and performed basic attacks against buildings, the items might cause the hero to attack with abnormal animations. *Fixed the casting regulation of Shiranui Mai's ( ) Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q while in Frenzy state was different from before the state. *Fixed the hero was still possible to die after gaining the invulnerable effect from skills or items. *Fixed an issue of having Hei's ( ) model displayed along with the model of your hero while using Recall ( ). *Fixed Tokisaki Kurumi ( ) couldn't perform basic attacks while she was silenced during the duration of Alef Q. *Fixed the minion that was targeted by Teleport ( ) couldn't increase its Health. *Fixed Yatogami Tohka ( ) manually turned off Sword of the End R would cause the attack range to be incorrect later. *Fixed 2D Cube mode and SOLO option in Eternal Arena would affect the Eternal Arena's matchmaking points. *Fixed a bug that 300 Heroes title (300英雄) was disabled. *Fixed Hero Selection Interface that when the number of heroes in Hero Album exceeds a certain number, the interface would display incorrectly. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized the performance of the visual effect from Portgas D. Ace's ( ) Dai Enkai·Entei R to stick to the ground closer. *Optimized Spring Armor ( ) to display the value of the increased Mana Regeneration. *Optimized Neptune's ( ) recommended equipment in Eternal Arena. *Optimized Yatogami Tohka's ( ) recommended equipment in Eternal Arena. *Optimized the description in the TIPS of Tachibana Kanade's ( ) High Frequency Roar - Howling R. *Optimized the Double Gold Card, Double Merit Card and Double EXP Card ( ) stack mode, now all of them can stackable. *Optimized the performance of the visual effect from Ikaros's ( ) Apollon R to match the visual effect on the ground with the traveling projectile. *Optimized the order of Heroes in the Hero Selection Interface and the Hero Album. *Optimized the model of Matoi Ryuuko ( ), Akemi Homura ( ) and Yatogami Tohka ( ) *Optimized the death animation of Tokisaki Kurumi ( ), School Uniform Kurumi ( ) and Takanashi Rikka ( ). *Optimized the illustration (CG) of Bandage Shana ( ) and White Dress Inori ( ). ---- Item Mall *'Trial Version: '''Level 7 equipment that lasts for 7 days. *'Basic Stats: 65 Attack Damage | 10% Movement Speed | 20 Flat Armor Penetration *'Abilities: ' **UNIQUE Active: 'Kirito swings his dual blades around him 5 times, dealing AD physical damage per hit to all enemies nearby (20 - Level second cooldown). **UNIQUE Passive:'' Kirito's Vertical Square E grants vision on marked targets for 10 seconds. **''UNIQUE Passive:'' The maximum range of the ability to teleport on shadows or nearby marked targets from Kirito's Vertical Square E is increased by 2 times (1200 range -> 2400 range). *'Trial Version: '''Level 7 equipment that lasts for 7 days. *'Basic Stats: 50 Attack Damage | 10% Critical Strike Chance | 15% Attack Speed *'Abilities: ' **UNIQUE Passive: 'Inori's 'Inner Dark Shield E' gains an additional scaling value for the shield effect by AD + (Equipment Level x 0.06 AD). **UNIQUE Passive: ''When Inori's Primary Arms W or King's Heart W triggers their passive effects and deals bonus damage on the target, they also reduce target's Movement Speed by 30% for 1 second. **''UNIQUE Passive:'' The maximum range of the ability to teleport on shadows or nearby marked targets from Kirito's Vertical Square E is increased by 2 times (1200 range -> 2400 range). *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2014.10.24. *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2014.10.31. *On sale for 6000 Gold. *On sale for 6000 Gold. *Added to the Hero Album. *Removed from Item Mall. ---- ----